cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
Re:Background I just checked it out, it looks like you already have a yellow background. Also, it's hard work making it pink, but I'll see what happens. --SuperFlash101 01:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm working hard making five sections for each character page! Webkinz Mania 01:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Setting Up Pages Look, I will tell you this for the last time: since you are the most editing user here, you need to start using systems. Every page you make is cluttered, uncategorized, and in need of serious adjustments. Not trying to be mean, but start categorizing and listening to me when I try to help you, or I might have to do it myself or you could get in trouble. Please start listening, okay? I can't make you a sysop until you start listening to me and actually make pages look good and not bad and cluttered. Thanks, and I am not trying to mean, I just need you to get this. --SuperFlash101 20:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Very good, and sorry for just ganging up on you back there. I just want this wiki to look amazing, and just having this cool color. lol --SuperFlash101 00:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. I got angry on people before too! Webkinz Mania 01:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Cool then. --SuperFlash101 01:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I hope you enjoy our wiki, and I'm looking forward to working with you! - SuperFlash101 ~ (Talk) ~ 00:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Webkinz Mania 11:20, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Message Hello, Webkinz. Tomorrow morning, at 09:00 UTC (2:00 AM PDT), the wikis will be going on "read-only" mode for about an hour. During this time, all wikis will still be accessible, but editing will be disabled. I've been sent this by The Wikia Community Team and told to tell the other members of my community, because it was only sent to sysops. They're sorry for the inconvenience, but this maintenance is necessary to ensure the best possible performance and reliability. Okay, just needed to let you know. ~The Super Flash 101-(Talk)~ 23:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Response I'll be putting up more Powerpuff Girls data on Cartoon Network wiki. I just finished the Movie article. Also, I'm thinking of starting on the article for Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends and The Invaded Event on 2007, about aliens.--Godzilla101 Flapjack Wiki Harbor Ok... sounds good I guess. The Forgotten Beast 16:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) New Wiki Image Hello. I was wondering if you knew how to use photoshop or any other program or website that can make cool looking images constructed from nothing. If so, can you please construct the following description: *The bubbled CN symbol used now at the bottom of every show, colored "C"'s background as light blue and "C" as white, and "N"'s background as white and "N" being light blue. *Next to it is a white nood, hanging his elbow over it with legs crossed, if you get it. *At the bottom of it is "TOON WIKI" in black. Thank you, and if you can/can't, please tell me right away. --SuperFlash101 22:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay, but I think that will make it too clumped. Just the one white nood will work. Though, when we're ready for it, we should use that idea for the "Wikia Spotlight". But that's getting ahead of ourselves. You said you'd be busy. Is that on this site or in life, because if it's on the site, what do you have planned? --SuperFlash101 00:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think it can be unprotected. Here, post it under "Image:CN.png" on my talk page, and I'll upload it. --SuperFlash101 00:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Um, that's not exactly what I meant. First of all, it needs to be 150 × 134px, 2nd) I just wanted a blank background, with a single white nood leaning on the a blue background C and a white background N, and 3rd) I want the "TOON WIKI" to be at the very bottom. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 01:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Scratch that. If you can just take the current image and make the black light blue and add a nood leaning on it, that would be great. If not, this one is perfect. --SuperFlash101 02:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Well, the problem is that the image that I like you uploaded was a ".jpg" image, and it needs to be ".png". Without it, the file is corrupt and won't work. Try to do it again and save it as a ".png". Thanks. --SuperFlash101 22:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Setup As I've noticed your a main contributor on this wiki, I need you to follow the setup of pages, as it appears you've been putting out of universe stuff in history's and such. Here it goes: *No out-of-universe things will be in the character's personality, history, or relationships. It will be put as a side note, for example: (GMB: "Keeper of the Reaper"), which will be put after a group of paragraphs, sentences, or just one sentence. *We need to categorize ALL PAGES. I've noticed that the pages on non-character things you create are not categorized, and you don't put the right templates, i.e. stub. Please fix that. *Study pages on Memory-Alpha and X-Files Wiki for better references. Thanks, :::--SuperFlash101 01:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC), Happy Holidays Thanks Wow, you caught up on the page Irwin. Also, I setted up Numbuh 3, it's on the Latest Activity, as of 2:43 p.m. - This is Godzilla101,